Panel de Pon
Panel de Pon, also officially known as Panel Pop in the West, is a series of Color-Matching Puzzle games created, produced, developed, and published by Nintendo (Developed by Nintendo EAD and Intelligent Systems). In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Panel de Pon is a massive success in Japan and South East Asia, specifically Thailand, SIngapore, Malaysia; and is the third successful Puzzle game series, that in the Video Game community, the series is considered as a Rival to SEGA's Puyo Puyo and Russia's Tetris. Gameplay Panel de Pon breaks the traditional Falling block puzzle game mechanic and uses a new one. Colored panels rise automatically on the board, and the player is to swap the panels to form a Horizontal or Vertical form of 3 panels of the same color or more. The panels also support gravity, as one falls down if that panel is on a gap without any other panel is underneath it, which is a great opportunity to create chains and combos. In VS modes, garbage panels can fall on a player’s stack, and these garbage panels also vary in sizes depending on the Chains & Combos the other player makes. These garbage panels can be cleared and turned into regular panels if a panel that makes contact to the garbage panel is cleared. Garbage Panels can be used to defeat opponents if they stack too much on the top of the opponent’s boards. Story and Setting According to Nintendo in an interview with IGN, Reddit, Twitter, and Kotaku, Panel de Pon is set in a world far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, the Lylat System, Planet Popstar, and Inkopolis. The franchise is set in Popples, a world of Fairies. It’s stated that these fairies represent Flowers, Wind, Ice, Nature, Water, Jewels, Fire, the Oceans, and the Moon (which is currently unexplained about how a fairy could live in the moon if the moon is on Outer space, orbiting Planet Earth) Every fairy possesses magic in this peculiar universe, but in Panel de Pon, these magic powers are NOT meant or intended to hurt anyone, but instead used to maintain peace of the fairies’ and animals’ world. One of the fairies is the main protagonist, Lip (as in Tulip), who is the Fairy of the flowers. Lip is a cheerful and good spirited young girl who aspires to become a champion in Panel de Pon, but her magic is not as strong as anyone yet, so she uses a magic wand to cast spells. Characters Panel de Pon, unlike most Nintendo franchises, has a cast of fairies with a 1990s Anime Art-style (The picture above is a fanart). This art style remains unchanged, even in the United States, as the first game was successfully marketable in America due to a certain campaign that Nintendo hosted. Fairies The 9 Main Fairies from the first game (Allow them to introduce themselves a-la first person!) * Lip: “Hello, my name is Lip, and i am the crowned Fairy Princess of the magical Fairy Land of Popples! I may not be as strong as my pals, but i will always be stronger as days go by. Come play with us, and you will have a great time! Ikuzo!” * Windy: “Howdy, my name is Windy, and i guide the skies. Huh? Don't worry, i am very gentle. I may sound aggressive, but i can assure you i can be a good pal! So, let's fly high in the sky, and we will have Lots of Fun! Wind Power!” * Sherbet: “Hello, my name is Sherbet, and i chill with Ice Magic! I may sometimes do practical jokes, but it's all in good fun! The snow in our Fairy Land is very calm, and don't worry, you won't catch a cold, i promise!” * Thiana: “Hi. I'm Thiana, and i am the Fairy of nature. Come visit my forest anytime. Huh? Don't be afraid, all the animals in my forests are nice animals, and we can be friends together! Even my pals will also have fun here too!” * Ruby: “Hi, i'm Ruby, and i am the Jewel Expert! Need jewelries, i can make some for you! Jewels are very elegant and charming to those who wear them. In our Fairy Land, Jewels are free. Don't let Windy and Sherbet bug you around, they really are naughty fairies.” * Elias: “Hi, my name's Elias, and i control the water. Be calm and have a sight by our beaches, and when you are at our beaches, you'll be amazed by the beautiful blue sea, and i'm sure we'll have fun under the hot summer!” * Flare: “Yo, i'm Flare, and i control the Fire. Be very cautious about Fire, because while Fire can be a friend to you, they can be Dangerous! I love a good battle of our game, but try not to mess around, because you won't like it when i snap....” * Neris: “Hello, my name is Neris, an i am the Fairy Mermaid of our land. Come swim underwater with me, and we will find the wonders of the seas together! Don't worry about Sharks, Whales, and Octopuses, they are friendly here. Here's a fun fact. I used to be a pirate." * Seren: “My name is Seren, and i live in the Moon. But Popples is a world of Fairies, so there are no astronauts, but don't worry, i can help you visit the moon anytime you want! In fact, let's all explore outer space together sometime.” Male Fairies from the second game (They won't introduce you directly though) * Kain: “Fairy of the Sun. A Very boastful young boy, but has a strong sense of Justice. Kain has a bitter grudge against Lip when they first met, but upon Zilba the Whale's rampage, Lip and Kain joined forces to stop the whale for good. Ever since then, Lip and Kain became friends, but since Lip has a bit of a distaste with boys, she usually hangs out with the girls.” * Ninja: “Fairy of the Shadows. A Supersmart guy who usually goes stealthy and causes all sorts of mayhem when he wants to. Due to his high intelligence, he is respected by the boys, but is not liked by the girls because of his poor social skills, and that the girls like to joke that Ninja is a nerd. You can blame Thiana for that...” * Voltz: “Fairy of the Thunderstorm. Voltz is Brash, Brutal, and Straightforward. He likes violence and enjoys beating someone up for his satisfaction. Voltz is a complete stranger to mercy, so he will ignore someone trying to give him mercy because he believes that the best way to get respect is to fight head on.” * Rock: “Fairy of the Earth. Rock is a very calm guy, and he rarely has fun. He would fight if he feels threatened, possibly because he is a defensive kind of fairy in this universe.” The Flower Fairy Doppelganger from the third game * Furil: "Fairy of the Flowers, AGAIN?! This girl is basically Lip, but is BETTER in almost EVERY WAY Possible. Furil is short tempered, and Straightforward. No one knows why she came here, nor where she came from, but it is rumored that Furil was Lip's Long Lost Sister, but that theory has been debunked in the 2010s. The actual reason that Furil became existent in the first place is because Lip has been growing stronger, and when a reddish-violet flower blossoms, Furil was born. The Male fairies from the fourth game * Dunez: Fairy of the sands. Dunez is a very eccentric young guy who lurks under the sands of the beach. Dunez is sometimes misunderstood by the others, as he usually pops out of the sand, causing the others to call him a pervert. However, he wasn't always like this, as he also seeks trouble to cause among trespassers. * Krox: Fairy of the swamps. * Apotos: Fairy of the Steel. * Astro: Fairy of the Galaxy. * Shade: Fairy of the Comets. Humans The Banished Human who lost Everything * Rei Fujiwara: A human. Rei is at first a young high school student, but her parents are knights in shining armor who defend Tokyo from the Evil Monsters. Rei has a tragic backstory where her parents died, which led to her depression that causes her to be consumed with darkness, got banished into Popples, and lost her memories as a result. Characters originating from the Anime adaptation Panel de Pon has an Anime Adaptation, and as such, there are new characters in the series. characters that debuted in Episode 1 * Hana: a 10 year old young human girl who resembles Lip. Hana has blonde hair, wears a red hair bow, and a pink dress, with black Mary Janes shoes with puffy socks. Hana is a very calm young child who thinks good of others, but is shy among them. Hana is somewhat a worrier who is anxious about new things. Hana comes from an average family. Hana's mother is a school teacher and her father is a gardener. Upon meeting Lip, due to her wish to see a fairy, she became cheerful and adventurous, leaving her calm and shy persona behind, as well as becoming a much more courageous young girl who dares to do anything and take risks. Hana has a short ponytail, unlike Lip, whose ponytail is bizarrely long. * Yumi: Hana's mother who works as a school teacher. She has a long green hair with blue eyes, and is casually seen wearing dresses. Yumi is a kindhearted woman who basically tolerates anything if there are good reasons behind them. * Chiro: Hana's young brother who is a hyperactive and constantly curious. Chiro is 5 years old. Despite being that age, Chiro has a brave side. Whenever people pick on him or his friends, he will stand up against the enemy, and dares to get himself hurt. Chiro would NEVER even cry to his mother if he gets hurt because getting hurt is the consequence that he must take and that if you try to stop him, he won't back down. He also has a tendency to annoy his classmates and the bullies at school. * Shiho: One of Hana's classmates at School. Shiho is a shy girl most of the times, and she is a very well mannered girl. Shiho has lavender hair tied in 2 pigtails, and blue eyes. Her pigtails resemble those of Kokoro Yotsuba's from the Cocotama series. * Airi: Another Classmate from Hana and Shiho. Airi is a very active girl who loves dancing, and she thinks good of others. She has blonde hair like Hana, only that Airi's hairstyle is similar to Otome Arisugawa from Aikatsu!, and she has brown eyes. characters that debuted in Episode 2 * Marie: One of Chiro's female classmates. * Kei: Another one of Chiro's Classmates. characters that debuted in Episode 6 Games Panel de Pon (SFC)/Panel Pop 1 (SNES) (GBA port and Nintendo DS port) Panel de Pon 2/Panel Pop 64 (N64 and GCN Port) Panel de Pon Wii/Panel Pop 3 (Wii and 3DS port) Panel de Pon U/Panel Pop 4 (Wii U) Panel de Pon 5/Panel Pop S (Switch) Panel de Puyo Puyo/Puyo Puyo Panel de Pon (Switch) Panel de Pon Miracle Festival/Panel Pop Celebration (Switch) Anime adaptation In the Fantendo Switch timeline of 2007, Panel de Pon is adapted into an Anime TV show made by Nintendo and OLM (the company behind the Animal Crossing Movie). The Anime is an over-exaggerated and satirical parody of Floral Magician Mary Bell, the anime from 1992 created by Ashi Productions which inspired Panel de Pon's cast. Appearances in Other Games # Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) # Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) # Super Mario Party Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) # Super Smash Bros. Final Climax (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) # Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) # Splatoon 1 (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) # Splatoon 2 (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) # Splatoon 3 (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) # Panel de Puyo Puyo/Puyo Puyo Panel de Pon # Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival # Animal Crossing: New Leaf Trivia Category:Panel de Pon Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Crossover Element Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Nintendo games